The mission of the Bioinformatics Share Resource (BISR) is to provide cutting edge bioinformatics services and collaborative research support to MCCC investigators engaged in genomics studies with high impact on the care of cancer patients. The allied BISR led by Dr. Jean-Pierre Kocher currently counts 7 MS and Ph.D. level allied health bioinformaticians. The service lines offered by the BIC fall in 4 categories: i) preprocessing of omics data including several workflow dedicated to Next Generation Sequencing data analysis, ii) data annotation services critical for the first level interpretation of preprocessed genomics data, iii) data management solution for the integration of large genomics, proteomics and metabolomics datasets iv) data collection services from internal and external data sources (Mayo Biobank, TCGA, GEO, etc.). The BISR also facilitates the collaborative research opportunity between MCCC faculty and Bioinformatics Faculty. The BISR has forged a tight patnership with the Research IT Department for the development of Bioinformatics workflows and systems. About 10 analysts programmers of the Research IT department are supporting the BISR at no additional charge to MCCC. Over the last 5 years, the BISR has worked with 121 MCCC investigators on more than 775 projects. About 60% of these investigators had or have peer reviewed funding. The BISR has faciliated the collaborative engagement of more than 13 bioinformatics faculty on 39 projects led by MCCC investigators. During the same period, BISR faculty and allied health staff were coauthor on over 75 publications during the project period with MCCC investigators. In addition, over the last year, BSIR faculty were listed as key personal on more than 60 submitted grants. BSIR faculty are engaged with the Prostate, Breast, Lymphoma and Ovarian Spores. In the future, the BISR will pursue the development of preprocessing workflows, further implement or develop methods for the advanced interpretation of omics data as well as maintain its educational activities. BISR is now located on all 3 Mayo sites: Mayo Clinic Rochester (MCR), Mayo Clinic Arizona (MCA), and Mayo Clinic Florida (MCF).